soapoperatwofandomcom-20200213-history
Colby Chandler
Colby Chandler is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera All My Children. Actress History: *Carson & Grace Levine (1999; recurring) *Brianne & Mogan Mullan (2000; recurring) *Kathryn Newton (2001-2004; recurring) *Ambyr Childers (07/2006-05/2008) *Brianne Moncrief (06/2008-11/2009) *Natalie Hall (11/2009-09/2011) *Brooke Newton (06/2013-09/2013) Other Information: *Colby Marian Chandler (full name) Character History: Colby was born to Liza Colby who decided to a have a child through artificial insemination. Liza chose Dr. Jake Martin to be the sperm donor of her child, but Liza's ex-husband Adam Chandler was jealous about the arrangement and secretly purchased the sperm bank & substituted his own sperm for Jake which makes him Colby's biological father. At the time of Colby's birth, Liza and Jake believed that Jake was Colby's father and she was originally named "Colby Marian Martin." In 2000, Jake sued for custody of his her and it was revealed that Adam was Colby's biological daughter. In 2006, Colby (then incognito) shows up in Pine Valley where she steals a car & is arrested, but she refuses to tell the police her name. She makes a phone call and is revealed to be Adam's long-lost daughter. Colby ran away from Liza after years of hiding. Several years ago, Liza divorced Adam, took Colby and went on the run to save her from Adam's nefarious ways. Colby missed Adam and is angry at her mother for pushing him out of her life. She is now a spoiled brat who plays on Adam's guilt by demanding extravagant luxuries which put her at odds with Adam's wife Krystal Carey. During Colby's Sweet Sixteen party, she crashed her dad's yacht and began a relationship with Sean Montgomery. Later, she had a pregnancy scare. When confronted by her father & brother, Colby claimed that the father was Josh Madden in order to get back at Babe (who she assumed was having an affair with him). On April 11, 2007, she helped deliver Krystal's baby Jenny Colby Carey and is later named Jenny's godmother. After Colby discovered that Adam paid Ava Benton to plant drugs on Sean, she moved out of Adam's mansion and moved in with Krystal, Jenny and Tad Martin. At first, she was spoiled, selfish and hostile towards Krystal & Babe, but her behavior later changed and she became a kinder & generous person. Sean and Colby broke up after Sean cheated on her with Zach Slater's ex-girlfriend, Hannah. After the break-up, Sean moved out of Pine Valley. Colby originally planned to attend Wellesley College, but turned down her acceptance to attend Pine Valley University to stay close to her family. Colby became fast friends with Cassandra Foster. She also like Dre, but it never blossomed into a relationship. She developed a crush on Frankie Hubbard who was annoyed by her at first, but later came to love her as a little sister when they were kidnapped & almost killed together. Frankie sees Colby as a kid and put off having a possible relationship with her. During Colby's 18th birthday, she became intoxicated. Dre was driving Colby's car when he & Cassandra decided to bring Colby home. Dre ended up running over something in the road, but didn't know what it was since it was nighttime. The next day, it was revealed that Dre ran over Richie Novak. Unaware that Richie was murdered earlier by his sister Annie Lavery, the three of them vowed to keep the incident a secret, but the truth of Richie's murder was later revealed. Colby later dated Petey Cortlandt. At one point, she developed a slight drinking problem, but it ended around the time of the tornado that killed Babe. She now lives with her dad, brother and nephew. In May of 2009, Colby's uncle Stuart Chandler is accidentally shot by Adam because David Hayward is switching up his heart medications. Adam marries Annie after she saves his life. Colby and her brother J.R. constantly find ways to annoy & get her out of the mansion. In May of 2009, Liza returns to town with the news that she is pregnant and supposedly give birth a son that she names after Colby's late uncle Stuart. Colby later finds out that Liza was never really pregnant and that she was supposed to adopt the son of Amanda Dillon to keep him away from David Hayward who was believed to be the father. Amanda's husband, Jake switches Amanda's baby with the newborn son of Bailey Wells and Damon Miller. Later, Colby decides she wants to work things out with her parents. Damon starts acting out and is accused of breaking into houses around town while Colby assumes he's innocent. Damon is later proven guilty which makes Colby furious. J.R. is diagnosed with leukemia & later falls into a coma. Liza notices a closeness between Damon and Colby and tries to keep them apart. Damon takes Colby's car and she follows him which leads to them getting into a car accident with Brooke English. Colby is okay, but Brooke & Damon required surgery. Liza overhears Damon admitting to Colby that he wants to be more than just friends and tries to sabotage his chance of staying out of prison. Damon is later diagnosed with ADHD and sent to therapy instead. New boy Asher Pike saves Colby from falling from a railing at Chandler Enterpirses. In 2011, she discovers that her ex-boyfriend Damon and her mother slept together and after finding out she posted a video of herself ranting about what happened between Damon and her mom Liza and the video went viral. Colby does not want anything to do with her mother after she found this out. She started to embrace the video after people appreciated her story and has made more videos for a vlog on the internet. On August 31, 2011, Colby packs her stuff and leaves the Chandler mansion. She goes back to live with Liza due to JR blackmailing his ex-wife and AJ's legal mother/biological aunt Marissa Tasker into giving him full custody. Colby is furious, so she packs and leaves. In 2013, Colby returns to Pine Valley reverting to her old scheming manipulative ways. She attempts to get some money from her father. When he refuses, Colby sets her sights on Pete Cortlandt, which causes some tension between Pete and Celia. The two eventually break up. Although Colby manages to get the loan from David Hayward, she is able to seduce Pete and they end up sleeping together. Chandler, Colby